someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Onix Glitch
I've love Pokemon for a while and after watching the Crystal Onix episode of Pokemon, I've wanted it on my game since then. There was no legit way but my friend on Xbox told me there is a glitch I can do to get it on my Gameboy color. I listened to him and after I did, I wrote it all down and I turned on my GameBoy color and I put my Pokemon Gold. I Started a new game and I chose a boy but I had to make my "COG" so I did, here goes to get my favorite Onix. I was told to go to outside and talk to the fat man outside your house, after your done talking to your mother of course. After talking to the fat man he would say how Prof.Elm has discover new Pokemon and when you did that you talk to the women outside hear the fat man. The women should say how amazing your bag looks, after that try to go into the wild but the women should stop you and bring you back. After she dose that go to Prof.Elm to get your first Pokemon and choose the fire type, Cyndaquil and name it Fire. Once you get your Pokemon go to the fat man again just talk to him and he should say the same thing he did before. go into the wild and find a pidgey and fight it, if you fight any other Pokemon before making pidgey your first fight the glitch won't work. Once you defeat the pidgey go to the next town, also don't fight any other Pokemon or you'll ruin the glitch, Once you talk to the old man he should tell you that you are a rookie and he'll show you around town if you want. After he did he will asked yes or no? Choose yes and he'll show you around. After he's done doing that go to Mr.Pokemon, Don't fight any Pokemon on your way by the way and talk to him and get the mysterious egg. Now go out side and walk into the grass until you get into a wild battle and a crystal Onix should appear and for me it worked. I back to the town where the old man was and my rival was ready to battle so we did, but there was something odd that he said in the text box before we fought "Who's that in your party?" but I didn't think much of it since it was a glitch. He's totodile has made my Cyndaquil faint and I sent out my crystal Onix and once I did the text box had said "??? didn't want to fight with you anymore" I didn't understand why my rival didn't want to fight anymore. The battle ended with me winning and he didn't say anything and just ran past me, I just went to Prof.Elm but there was no cop there and Elm was talking to me and said "W-why do you have that THING" my character was pushed out of the lab. I open my Pokemon party and select my Crystal Onix and I saw his sprite but not what I saw before it wasn't normal or natural. His horn was gone and his eyes were black and his mouth was dripping blood, his tail was also bleeding and there was one white sprite block that I think was a bone piece. I looked at his move set and they were "Curse" "dive" "Genocide" and "Suicide" I didn't know how to feel about this, I went to my PC in the next Town and I tried to release it but a text box said "Deal with your problem, don't let others deal with it". "Deal with it myself? how do I do that?" I said under my breathe. I went to the first gym and I fought with my Crystal Onix and maybe if I make it faint it will go away but when I did the trainers in the gym didn't fight me, when I talked to them they all said the same thing "Just leave your a monster" I walked to the gym leader and he wasn't even talking to me and I was pushed away from him. I walked out and a text box said "Thing used Genocide...Fire has pasted away" I checked on my party and my Cyndaquil wasn't in my party and when I checked on my crystal Onix he had an item on him so I took it and the item was called "Not leaving" and it was an escape rope. When I used it I was send Pallet town, and Blue and Oak were in front of me and they said at the same time was "Give us that beast!." A battle started and then it glitched and crashed, It went to the title screen and when I pressed start it said New game and Options, then a new options COC which I don't wanna click it and I stopped playing my copy of Pokemon gold. I bought a new Pokemon gold copy. I never gonna play around with that Glitch again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Original Story